winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 113/Script
My Best Friend Scene: Molly Moo Floxy: Hey, Narcissa, give me some light. Narcissa: There! Floxy, I'm officially tired of your cheap tricks! Why are we here? Floxy: Hah! Because of this, Narcissa! Caramel's famous Pistachio Sand. You mix this with a pinch of Elf Berrie's dust and instant Toad maker potion! Cool, huh? *He adds the ingredients in* Floxy: Hey! Come back here! Narcissa: I was hoping to go and rob the Pixieville Bank. Floxy: Got it! Now let's get outta here before the alarm goes off! Narcissa: There's an Alarm System?! *Two guards appear but Floxy turns them into frogs* Caramel: Who set off my alarm in the middle of the night?! *The elves leave* Caramel: I'll get you for this! *Morning time* Caramel: The cake for those two rascals is ready! Now, how about some Pop-fritters? And-a-one! And two! One, two, and jump, and jump... and jump, and jump! Martino: Hey! Plasto! That was my fritter! How many times have I told you, don't take my food. Plasto: Thanks, buddy! I just love those pop-fritters! Squirrels: Hey! Who drank our Acorn Milkshakes? Caramel: That's it! I've had it! He bursts in here everyday, eats fritters for free and disturbs my customers! I want him out of the Molly Moo. Now! Martino: Wait, sis! Plasto is one of my childhood friends, he's not that bad. He's just... Caramel: Gone! As usual. And without paying a cent! Martino: Maybe he was hurt by what you said, Caramel! Caramel: He was hurt!? Martino, remember what happened to your new Flyskateboard? And what about the red umbrella? Do you remember all the times you went to the movies together? Martino: Uhm, vaguely... *Flashback starts* Plasto: Can I borrow that, Martino? Thanks! *Flashback changes* Plasto: Can I borrow that? Thank you! *Flashback ends* Caramel: A real friend doesn't take advantage of another friend, Martino. It's time Plasto learned that! Scene: Pixieville Plasto: A job?! What do I need a job for? Martino: To buy things. That's the way it works! You work, you earn, you buy! You can't always rely on other people, it's not fair. Plasto: But who's going to hire me? I've got no experience! Martino: I know just where to go! I hear Pam's looking for a helper. Gnome #1: Then I said, how much? Narcissa: Ugh! This is so boring! I want action! I want money! Heaps of money! And I want it now! So, think of something! Scene: Pam's Beauty Salon Voice: Pam must be raking it in! Pam: Hair dryer! Brush! Martino: My! That's it, Plasto! Pam: Face cream! Lipstick! Powder! Plasto! You are exactly the help I needed while Bamboo is on holiday! Isn't he, Rafflesia? Rafflesia: He is, Darling! Don't forget to trim my ear hair. Plasto: I don't know why, but, I'm starting to enjoy this! Pam's Beauty Salon? Narcissa: Floxy, I've just had a deliciously evil idea. Floxy: Yes! What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do? Narcissa: What you're best at? Nothing! Stay here until I tell you to. *She enters the salon but then jumps out immediately* Narcissa: Run!!! Pixie #1: My hair! Pixie #2: My head! Rafflesia: My body! My beautiful young body! Pam: What did you do? Plasto: Nothing! I was just doing my job and... Pam: This is no longer your job. Get out of here! Now! Plasto: So much for that! Martino: Don't you worry, Buddy, I know the perfect place for you! Scene: Toy Shop Augustus: Another employee?! No way! Fixit already does the job of two people! Martino: You could hire Plasto as an unpaid trainee. Martino: Unpaid, huh? I like that! Rico: Wait a second! I thought I was the apprentice? Augustus: All right, all right! Then you'll be the Chief apprentice! Happy? You'll also work for free! Martino: Fixit will only make the toys and then Plasto can test them and then you will be able to sell more of them! Augustus: Deal! Plasto: This place is fantastic! Haha! I'll do my best, Mr. Augustus! Narcissa: Ready to ruin his career? Floxy: Sure! These batteries are so nasty, they have two negative poles! Fixit: Try my new masterpiece, the Teddy Bear Musician! Plasto: It's very nice, but also quite frightening! Ah! Fixit: What's going on! Ah! Martino: You can't catch me! Augustus: Plasto! What did you do? Fixit: Stuffed toys! I hate stuffed toys! That should do it! Fixit, Martino & Plasto: Augustus! Fixit: I'll get him! Plasto: Uhhmm, maybe we better... Martino: Take off! Let's go! Scene: Pixieville Martino: Cheer up, Plasto. There's still Amore's shop or Chatta's radio. Plasto: No. Forget it! Martino: Don't give up now, Plasto! Plasto: I'm just useless! *He leaves* Floxy: I can't believe it! Aren't you the famous Plasto? Plasto: Famous? What? For my disasters? Floxy: Are you kidding? I've heard a lot about you. You are the best mover in Pixieville! Plasto: Mover? Floxy: Being a mover is a big responsibility! It requires technique and intuition! You've got the talent, and we've got the van! Soon we'll be number one! A successful company of successful people! It's a dream job! You want it? Plasto: Huh? I'm not sure I'm qualified but... I'll do my best! Scene: Pixieville Bank Plasto: The Pixieville Bank? Floxy: Yessiree! We've been hired to rob... I mean to move the all the money to a new secret place! Our home. We'd better get to work! Oh, no! I forgot the keys at the office! It's our first important job! If we fail, it'll mean the end for our team! Plasto: No problem, dude! I'll handle it! Narcissa: With this dolt on our side, we'll be rich in the blink of an eye! *Plasto passes through all obstacles but the final laser ray. The alarm goes off* Grind: Stop thief! My bank! Help! My money is in danger! Narcissa: I'm gonna be the wealthiest elf in Pixieville! Floxy: What about the rubber guy? He still in there! Narcissa: Even better! He'll be blamed for it! Grind: That dirty rotten scoundrel! Stop him! Two weeks paid holiday to the one who gets him! Plasto: Ahh! I'm innocent! Ahhh! No! Martino: I've been looking everywhere for you, Plasto, and you were robbing banks? Plasto: Martino, I can explain everything! Grind: Noooo! My poor money! My baby! Come back to Daddy! Martino: Plasto! Wait! Where are you going? Scene: Molly Moo Narcissa: You made us stop for cake? Floxy: We have to celebrate our heist, don't we? Plasto: Stop right there! You tricked me! Narcissa: Looks like our partner wants to ruin the party! Plasto: Oh yeah? Scene: Pixieville Floxy: Sleepwalking bunnies! Narcissa: Not again! I hate sleepwalking bunnies! Bye bye, Doofus! Thanks for everything! Plasto: Perfect! Floxy: Watch out for the Endless Swamp! Don't... Plasto: I stopped them! Narrator: When a Pixie is able to use his talent for good, The Tree of life gives him a MagicPop. A magic sphere that can turn a Pixie into a PopPixie! *Plasto transforms* Narrator: The PopPixie of Elasticity! Martino: That's fantastic! You got your MagicPop! Plasto: And I got back the bank's money! I'm not bad after all! Scene: Pixieville Bank Grind: Plasto is the helper I've been waiting for! He does the work of three employees, but for one paycheck! Plasto: There you go! Pleasure to see you again! Pop-fritters! I love this job! Scene: Endless Swamp Narcissa: When do you think they'll come rescue us? Floxy: I have no idea! But cheer up, there's still some cake left! Here! *They both are turned into frogs* Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)